


Jewel of the Realm

by cupcakekillian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekillian/pseuds/cupcakekillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Killian Jones; slave, drunk, gambler, and horrible little brother. Suffice it to say his world lacked light. That is until she came into his life and set it all on fire. Mini-Fic/AU in which Princess Emma is taken hostage by Captain Silver and meets slave Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest in this, I'll consider turning it into a little mini fic! Hope you enjoy!

He knew as soon as she was dragged onto the ship he was done for. 

 

He and Liam had been scrubbing the deck, because that was all Silver let them do anymore, when they heard the commotion. Killian looked over to see Jameson and Spring dragging a young girl up the gangplank, Silver close behind. The two crewmen each had a hand on the girl’s forearm and he could tell her wrists were tied in front of her. He was surprised to note that it took both of the well-built men to hold her, although she was clearly putting up quite the fight. Her feet attempted to find purchase in the wood before she finally gave that up and began to kick at the two men holding her. She was whirling around like a hurricane, blonde tendrils falling from her ponytail, as she did anything she could to get out of the men’s hands. He could tell she was screaming, but the gag in her mouth kept it muffled. 

 

The men finally managed to get her on deck and Silver ordered to push off. The girl began to scream louder before Jameson slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of her head, silencing her for the time being. 

 

“Not so hard! Regina wants her in prime condition when she receives her,” Silver yelled. Jameson gave a shrug in acquiescence before he unceremoniously dumped her body right in front of a still-kneeling Killian. 

 

He watched as she looked around frantically before they finally locked gazes. Her eyes were the most startling shade of green he had ever encountered. The blow had clearly stunned her, but she seemed to be aware of what was happening. There was the obvious fear, but something else sat beneath the surface. She was pissed. 

 

He didn’t have time to process anything else because Silver abruptly grabbed her ponytail and ripped her upwards so she was standing next to him. 

 

“Gentleman,” the captain called. “We have been commissioned to bring this fine young lady to Queen Regina. The Queen wants her in excellent condition, so none of you grimy lot are to go near her. It’s a 10 day trek to Regina’s, so prepare yourself, boys. Now if anyone-“

 

It all happened very quickly from there. One moment, Captain Silver had a firm grip on the girl, the next she had managed to reach and pull his cutlass from its scabbard. She whipped around and nicked Silver in the cheek before she backed away and held the point to his throat. She was quite the sight to behold; bound and gagged but threatening the captain nonetheless. Her stance was perfect, which caused Killian to wonder what kind of training she would be receiving and where on earth she was getting it from. 

 

“Bet he didn't see that coming,” Liam whispered from beside Killian and he looked over to see a look of pure smugness on his brother’s face. It was no secret the Jones boys didn’t like the Captain, and Liam was happy to see anyone roughing him up. 

 

Silver pressed a finger to the cut on his cheek and then pulled it back to examine the blood. He chuckled briefly before giving her a murderous glare. “You really think you can take on an entire ship? Or were you planning on jumping ship? Because a storm is rolling in and I doubt you’re that strong of a swimmer,” Silver bit. 

 

The girl looked out at the water as if she was considering it, but seemed to realize just how far out they had sailed and decided against it. She then carefully took stock of the crew, most of whom had drawn their weapons. Her eyes lingered on Killian for a brief moment and he stupidly sat up straighter like a schoolboy trying to impress his crush. The girl turned back to Silver and, with as much defiance as she could muster given her state, dropped the cutlass. 

 

Silver’s hand shot out without warning and wrapped around her delicate neck. Her feet lifted off the floor as he choked the life out of her. She attempted to kick him, but he held her out enough that she kept missing. Killian watched in horror as her face went from white to red to blue. Just as her eyes began to close from oxygen deprivation, she looked over at him again.

 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something in her gaze caused him to see red. He sprang like a bullet from a gun, launching himself at Silver and landing a hard punch that caused him to drop the girl. Killian managed to get another punch in before he felt hands begin to pull him back. Someone kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. Silver walked over to him and kicked him in the face, causing his body to slump. 

 

He could hear Liam shouting. He could hear the other men goading the captain on. Killian managed to briefly meet the girl’s horror-filled eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. 

 

_She’s okay._

 

The next blow made the world fade to black.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting this so late! I was BLOWN AWAY by the response this got - it honestly made my entire month! Hopefully you all liked this chapter - it's very fluffy but hopefully not too OOC. You've been warned :)

_Too much rum._

 

That was Killian’s first thought when he began to come to. His head was killing him. Liam was going to have a field day with this one, he could practically hear his older brother’s nagging voice in his head. He was right though. If Killian didn’t lay off, he was going to end up just like his good for nothing father. 

 

“Hey,” a voice called, breaking Killian out of his revere. 

 

He went to respond, but nothing came out. He tried to move, but his limbs failed him. Panic began to set in as the haze cleared and he could open his eyes. This wasn’t a hangover. His entire body was in excruciating pain; his ribs were clearly broken and his face felt like it had been smashed in. He began to frantically look around the room he was in; it was clearly the brig deep below deck, and was surprised when his eyes met a pair of wide green ones. 

 

The girl from earlier was watching him with a pained expression. He could see light bruising from where Silver had crushed her throat, and his rage returned hot and heavy. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t even feel bad about what he did. He’d do it again; broken limbs be damned. There was just something in the way she held herself; broken but strong, that made Killian want to defend her. 

 

“Hey,” she called again when she realized she had his undivided attention. “Can you hear me?” 

 

Killian managed to get his mouth working again and croaked out a, “yes.” She gave him a dazzling smile in return.

 

“Good, that’s good. You had me worried there for a bit. Thought I’d be sharing a prison with a dead man and they smell awful.”

 

“Sorry for causing you worry, m’lady, although I can’t promise I smell much better than a dead man,” he jested and was rewarded with a tinkling laugh. _Damn._

 

“Well aren’t you charming,” the girl replied and then smirked like she had made some private joke. “What’s your name, sailor?” 

 

“Killian Jones, at your service.”

 

“Killian,” she repeated with a smile and for a moment he was grateful for his broken limbs, because the way she said his name did things to him. “Well Killian, I think I may be able to help you.”

 

“You think?” Killian repeated, momentarily confused because what in God’s name could she do about this?

 

“I think. The catch is that Silver chained me to the wall, and I can’t work on you if my hands are bound up,” the girl said.

 

“That’s quite the predicament you’ve got.” Killian sensed where she was going with this, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it. The grin she gave him all but confirmed his fears.

“As luck would have it, the guy who dropped us off in here had had a bit too much rum and didn’t chain you up.”

 

“Is that so?” Killian asked. He knew her plan was going to put him in a lot of pain, but her damn enthusiasm was infectious. 

 

“Yes,” she smiled at him like the had been long-time co-conspirators. Like the two of them had been friends for years. Like it wasn’t completely improbable that they could have run in the same circles before this situation. 

 

But Killian knew that was impossible. 

 

He didn’t know who she was, or perhaps the more appropriate statement would be _what_ she was, but he knew she was something. He knew from her encounter with Captain Silver that she was experienced with a weapon, but her hands were still soft and delicate. Her hair fell down her back in clean, golden ringlets and her skin looked as though she had never spent a day in the sun. She was most likely the daughter of a knight or perhaps even a nobleman. Didn’t really matter. She was pure and untouched and Killian was afraid to even go near her for fear he would taint her. He was a slave. Lowest of the low. He was of no importance to anyone except his brother. He slept with rats and he hadn’t bathed in a _very_ long time. He could never in his wildest dreams, be worthy of a woman like the one in front of him. 

 

“If you can get to the keys and unlock me, I can fix you right up. So what do you think?” The girl asked, clearly oblivious to Killian’s inner torment. 

 

He thought that attempting to move in his condition was going to be excruciating. 

 

But he _knew_ that he was a Jones boy, and that meant that he was stubborn and irrational and would never lose face in front of a woman like this one. 

 

“I think you better be right about being able to fix me,” Killian sighed.

 

“Don’t worry, I am,” she replied, and while her voice was firm there was something in her eyes that Killian recognized. Self-doubt.

 

Well, she may not believe in herself, but he did. He hadn’t decided whether or not that was foolish yet.

 

So, he grit his teeth and decided that it would be best to just stand quickly and get to his feet. Better to do it quickly and rip the bandage off. 

 

Or that’s what he thought.

 

The pain hit him as soon as he sat up. He could feel his splintered ribs in his chest breaking even more with every breath. The worst part was that he couldn’t even stop the ragged breaths his lungs were pulling in. It was involuntary. And it was awful. 

 

He got to his feet quickly, trying to get the whole process over with, which naturally was a mistake. Somehow his right ankle had been damaged in the fight and he couldn’t hold back the scream that passed his lips as he shifted his weight onto it. This wasn’t the first beating he had taken, and it wasn’t the worst (that had come at age 11 while under a particularly aggressive Captain who whipped and beat him for dropping a container of gun powder. Liam had taken him off the ship as soon as they docked in port and carried him to the nearest doctor. He’d been laid up in bed for several weeks with broken bones and internal bleeding. He thought he was going to die. This was nothing compared to that), but it still hurt like hell. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he heard the girl say through his pain. He really was an idiot for putting such blind faith in her. She could just be using him to make her escape. She’d probably leave him out to dry as soon as he handed her the keys.

 

He found he didn’t really care. 

 

So ever so slowly, as to keep himself from screaming out in pain and drawing attention, Killian Jones hopped over to the bars on the brig. He reached his hand through (and dammit if that didn’t hurt with all his broken ribs) and snatched the keys off the hook. Taking a deep breath he turned and began to make his way back to the girl.

 

He almost made it too.

 

He didn’t know if his foot got caught on something or if his body simply decided it was done with his antics, but his leg gave out and he skidded against the floor. The keys flew out of his hands and he had no idea where they went. He was unaware of anything except for the searing pain in his body. He couldn’t even scream out, he was in too much agony to do anything except close his eyes and pray he would just pass out. He thought he might be on the verge of it, or perhaps dying, when he felt the hands.

 

They were warm and soft, but there was a strength behind them, a sort of confidence that was undeniable even in their actions. He was surprised he could feel them given the amount of pain he was in, but it was like he was tethered to them. They were his lifeline at the moment; the only thing he was aware of, and he clung to that presence with all the strength he had left. 

 

He managed to pry his eyes open and saw the girl’s form hovering over him. They were her hands, and they were currently moving up and down his body, straightening him out. His mind briefly flickered to how her hands would feel doing other things, and that had to be a good sign; that he could think like that. Finally, when she was satisfied, her eyes flickered up to meet his own.

 

“Don’t freak out,” she whispered, hands still placed gently on his chest.

 

“All good here, love,” Killian muttered and he wished it didn’t sound so damned strained. 

 

The girl rolled her eyes at his antics and dammit if he didn’t like her even more now. She removed her hands from his body and he started to protest the lack of contact. Without warning though, she stopped about an inch away from his chest and simply allowed them to hover. Her eyes fluttered closed and her eyebrows puckered together. He was torn between wanting to ask her what the bloody hell was going on and wanting to simply stare at her forever, when her hands began to glow.

 

That’s probably why she had told him not to freak out.

 

He knew magic existed in this realm, but knowing it and seeing it in action were two very different things. He couldn’t say he was surprised, he had know there was something special about her. He just hadn’t known it was this _kind_ of special.

 

He watched as her hands moved down the length of his body, and somewhere in his mind he could feel his bones snapping back into place. He was too busy staring at her face to pay much attention. Slowly but surely, she continued to heal him all the way down to the tips of his toes. She then ran her hands back up to his chest for what he assumed was good measure before her emerald eyes snapped back open. 

 

He couldn’t explain the look in her eyes, and he knew he could live his whole life and most likely never find the words. Yet, in that quiet moment below deck Killian Jones swore he would never see anything as breathtaking as this woman in his entire life. He wasn’t sure what had sent such a magnificent angel spiraling down the path towards such a demon as himself, but he was damn grateful for it. He could sit in this moment forever.

 

But time had a funny habit of moving on.

 

“I did it,” the girl breathed as she rocked back on her heels.

 

“You did it,” Killian smiled as he sat up and stretched. He felt better than he had in months. She had done quite the number on him.

 

“I did it,” she repeated a little firmer and then suddenly arms were wrapping around his neck and she was _hugging_ him and he had to stop himself from hyperventilating like a schoolboy. 

 

“Fixed me right up,” Killian laughed before he backed out of her grip. Much as he loathed to end it, there was no point in allowing his imagination to get the better of him.

 

“Right, sorry,” the girl blushed before she put a proper amount of distance between them. “It’s just that it hasn’t always worked when I practiced.”

 

“You’ve got some powerful magic there,” Killian replied, wanting to know more about her. Was her magic why the Evil Queen was so interested in her?

 

“Yeah, if I only I could control it,” the girl smiled sheepishly. 

 

“You seemed like you were doing pretty well to me.”

 

“It doesn’t normally happen like that,” she admitted.

 

“Is that so?” Killian asked, genuinely curious. 

 

“It is. I was in better control this time for some reason. Maybe it has to do with you,” The girl replied, and Killian assumed she was joking. She had to be joking. 

 

Right?

 

“You should’ve used it against Silver. Given him a taste of his own medicine,” Killian said, seeking to change the subject. He couldn’t let himself get carried away.

 

“I’m only supposed to use light magic. Which means I can only heal people and, under the best circumstances, play a little defense.”

 

“What happens if you use dark magic.” 

 

“Well, apparently, I was born with the potential to wield both light and dark magic. Using light magic would make me the greatest light sorcerer of all time,” the girl stood and began to dust the dirt off her of her clothes. “And using dark magic could turn me into the single most evil being in history,” she admitted nonchalantly before she walked over the prison bars. “So what’s our plan for getting out of here?”

 

Killian really could’ve used a moment to gather his thoughts. Maybe ask her what the hell she meant with that super ominous warning. But he could sense she wanted to change the subject, and he could understand why. Not to mention that even with her startling confession, Killian hadn’t missed that she’d said “our” plan.

 

“I’m not sure I’m the one you want helping you with your escape,” Killian admitted as he joined her at the prison door. 

 

“Why would you say a thing like that?” the girl asked, and Killian could detect a note of anger in her voice. 

 

“I’m sort of the ship screw-up, you’d be much better off asking my brother for assistance. I’m sure he’d be willing to help you if I asked him to,” Killian explained in a rush, not really wanting to get into a discussion about his inner demons.

 

The girl’s eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down and Killian resisted the urge to shrink under her hot gaze. With no warning, she turned away from him and stared back out through the bars. “Your brother didn’t risk his life for me. Your brother didn’t trust me to heal him. You did all that. So I’m going to stick with you, Killian, if that’s okay.”

 

Her unwavering belief in him nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. It had been a long time since someone trusted him like this. Liam loved him, but Killian had failed so many times that his older brother had begun to stop putting all his faith in him. This was new. This was someone choosing him first. 

 

And he would not let her down. 

 

“Well if we’re going to do this together, you should at least tell me your name,” he replied, veins surging with adrenaline at this new adventure.

 

She gave him a dazzling smile that almost brought him to his knees. “Emma Swan,” she said. “Now let’s get out of here.” 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I didn't get a chance to proofread this yet, but will as soon as I get off work! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated! Also I just posted a new work called The Birds and it would mean a lot if some of you would check it out and leave feedback! Also hit me up on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: cupcake-killian.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: forever.once  
> Vine: forever once  
> :)

It could be worse. 

 

They were unarmed, had no real plan, and were risking life and limb trying to get his brother’s attention, but still it could be worse. Emma was wrapped up in one of his old cloaks that he’d grabbed from his sleeping quarters on their way to the deck. He’d expected her to flinch when he’d handed the old rag to her, but she’d taken it with a gracious smile. Killian would be able to blend in amongst all the bustle above, but Emma stuck out like a sore thumb. Then again, he suspected she would stick out anywhere. Thankfully, the crew were occupied with something huge, so they didn’t pay much attention to the duo in the shadows. 

 

Now if only Liam would bloody look up at him.

 

He knew Emma wanted to keep it just the two of them (a fact that made his heart flutter), but he also knew he was going to need all the help he could get if he was going to pull this off. They were miles from any land and gravely outnumbered. Liam had always been the more level-headed of the two of them, so he decided to enlist his brother’s help. Naturally, his perfectionist brother was preoccupied with a stain in the wood and wouldn’t even look away from it. “Idiot,” Killian muttered as he peeked out from their hiding space behind some rum barrels. 

 

“Is there any way you can get his attention?” Emma asked, peaking out from beneath his cloak. 

 

This would all be much easier if she wasn’t so damn distracting. She was looking up at him with wide green eyes like he was expected to just _know_ what to do. That’s why he needed his brother, because Killian was never the one to make plans, he was the one to ruin them. “I can go over there, see if I can get his attention. Will you be alright for a moment?” 

 

“Stay out of trouble for a moment? It’ll be my greatest challenge yet,” she replied with a large grin.

 

Gods above he was hopeless. 

 

Killian gave Emma a small nod before darting out into the open. He attempted not to draw too much attention, not that he ever did. He doubted Captain Silver even remembered he threw him in the brig, but for Emma’s sake it was best not to test that theory. He quickly skirted around two sailors who were having a heated conversation, and grabbed his brother by the shirt, hauling him over to railing.

 

“Brother!” Liam yelled and Killian nearly slammed his hand over his mouth in an effort to keep Liam quiet. “I’ve been worried senseless about you! What the hell was that display earlier?” 

 

Killian rolled his eyes; no one scolded as well as Liam. “Doesn’t matter. I need your help,” Killian explained as he began to pull his brother towards the rum barrels. 

 

For all his incessant nagging, Liam was a damn good brother. He instantly gave Killian his full attention, no questions asked. “What trouble have you gone and gotten yourself into?” 

 

“Remember the girl from earlier?” Killian began tentatively. 

 

“Yes,” Liam said slowly, beginning to connect the dots. 

 

“Well,” Killian began, but didn’t get a chance to finish because Liam could see her. His brother stared down at Emma like she was a feral animal. Emma smirked back. 

 

“Emma Swan,” she whispered as she extended a hand to Liam. Killian didn’t missed the trained formality with which she greeted his brother. 

 

And damn Liam for being so smooth. Even amidst his confusion and disapproval he took her outstretched hand, turned it, and kissed the back of it. “Liam Jones,” he greeted. Killian wanted to go die in a hole. Liam then turned to him, all signs of gentlemanliness gone as he growled, “Care to explain?”

 

Killian searched for an excuse, but Emma beat him to the punch. “It’s my fault really. Killian,” (his name on her lips still made his heart thump) “was quite reluctant to help me, but I roped him into it,” she explained with a smile.

 

Liam regarded his brother with cool, calculating eyes. “Somehow I doubt that’s how that happened,” he said, but Killian could tell he was going to drop it. His brother would surely chew him out later, but Emma’s presence seemingly softened him. Killian, who was growing more attached by the moment, was going to miss her all the more for that. 

 

“Yes, well, logistics don’t matter at the moment, we just need to find a way to get Emma out of here,” Killian pressed. The longer they were exposed the more anxious he became. 

 

“Right, well the storm may give us the perfect cover,” Liam said.

 

“Storm?” Killian asked as he looked up in confusion. Sure enough, there was a boom of thunder in the distance that verified his brother’s story. That would explain why the crew were so anxious. He hadn’t even realized it was raining. 

 

“Distracted, are we, brother?” Liam smirked as he nodded his head in Emma’s direction. Thankfully, she wasn’t paying attention. She had her head lifted towards the sky, eyes shut as the rain hit her face. It took Killian a moment to realize that she probably didn’t spend much time in the rain, given that she was some sort of noblewoman. He would’ve been content to stare at her all day, but he could feel his brother watching him with analytical eyes.

 

“Shut up, Liam,” Killian grumbled.

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining. We’re standing next to several barrels of the kingdom’s finest rum and you haven’t even looked at it,” Liam said.

 

Killian knew he shouldn’t take his brother’s words to heart, but something in them caused him to flinch. He wasn’t surprised by the comment, Liam wasn’t wrong, but he was trying so hard to believe he was more than a drunk. Maybe he was fooling himself, maybe…

 

He felt someone grip his forearm gently, and looked over to see Emma giving him a sad smile. There was something in her eyes; understanding, acceptance even, that made him feel just a little bit better. She turned to glare at Liam. “Let’s just focus on the task at hand, shall we?” she said just a little too sweetly. Liam blushed, Killian smirked. 

 

“Well, what do you suggest, Killian?” Liam asked as she shifted the focus onto his brother. 

 

Killian pondered the situation for a moment, eyes darting around as he surveyed his options. He could feel Emma’s eyes on him, but for the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel judged. He felt encouraged. “As you pointed out, brother, the storm provides us with the perfect cover. I think we should stow Emma in one of the jolly boats, and then when we get closer to land we can cut her loose and she can row the rest of the way. I’m assuming you can get help from there, lass?” Someone had to be missing her, someone important. It wouldn’t be hard for a woman like her to get assistance, he was just disappointed it wouldn’t be him. 

 

“I’m sure I can persuade someone.”

 

Emma laughed. Killian smiled. Liam cleared his throat.

 

“Let’s get moving then before someone spots us,” Liam suggested and Killian nodded. 

 

Liam moved so he was standing in front of Emma, Killian took the back, and the three of them slowly slinked towards the little boats on the other side of the deck. Everything was going well, the crew were distracted, and even if they hadn’t been it was hard to see anything with the heavy rain. 

 

Everything was going well until Pierce spotted them.

 

Pierce had had a vendetta against Killian ever since he and Liam boarded the ship. Killian had no idea why the man hated him so much, but Pierce made sure to make his life a living hell no matter what. “Captain,” Pierce yelled out and Killian froze. He pressed himself against Emma, knowing that he would protect her no matter the costs. Emma turned to look at him, eyes wide with fright and confusion, and he could only shake his head as Pierce called out “the prisoner is escaping!” 

 

Captain Silver’s head shot up from the map his first mate was showing him, eyes scanning the deck until he spotted them. His mouth twisted up into a sickening grin as he made his way towards them. “Well, well, what do we have here? Staging an escape I see,” Silver laughed.

 

Liam stepped out in front of Emma and Killian. “We were just escorting the prisoner back to the brig,” Liam lied.

 

Silver didn’t buy it. “You dare lie to your Captain?” Silver sneered. “You can be sure when this is over I’ll have you lashed for this,” he promised. “And you, Killian, I should’ve killed you when I had the chance, and you can be sure I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

Killian was all too aware of Emma behind him, gripping the back of his shirt. He knew he shouldn’t provoke Silver, but something about her presence put him on the defensive. .”One would think, Captain, that you’d be more worried about an impending storm and the fate of you crew rather than one hostage,” Killian goaded. It had the desired effect.

 

“You will _never_ tell me how to run my ship, Jones,” Silver shouted. 

 

Killian watched the men shift uncomfortably as the weighed his words. Silver must’ve seen it too, because all of a sudden he was marching towards him. Liam went to defend him, but Morgan quickly restrained his brother. Killian pushed Emma back just as silver grabbed him by his shirt. 

 

“Some pretty little thing comes on board and you decided to become all high and mighty?” Silver whispered darkly.

 

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Killian bit back. Silver’s grip tightened.

 

“I’ll talk about her however I want to because unlike you, I actually have the rank and the station to speak to her. You on the other hand? You’re nothing but a no-good drunken slave. You’ll always be worthless,” Silver laughed dryly, “and you honestly think you’re good enough for a,” 

 

Silver didn’t get to finish, because with no warning he went flying backwards. Killian whipped around to see Emma panting, hands crackling with a white glow. “That’s enough,” Emma growled. 

 

Silver looked up at her with wide eyes. “What are you?” he whispered.

 

Emma was standing next to Killian now. “Your worst nightmare,” she replied, before she looked at him. “I always wanted to say that,” she smiled before she turned her attention to Morgan. “Let him go,” Emma said in reference to Liam. Before Morgan could even make a move, he was on the floor gasping for air. That only lasted for a brief moment before Emma turned her attention to Silver and the man could breath again. 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Killian remembered what she had said about using dark magic. That it could turn her into a dangerous monster and that she wasn’t supposed to use it. He didn’t know what this qualified as, but he was certain it wasn’t good. 

 

He didn’t have time to say anything because Emma was walking over to a sailor who looked like he was about to throw himself overboard. “May I borrow that,” she asked as she gestured to his cutlass. The man nearly took his own hand off in his rush to give it to her. “Thank you,” she nodded before she turned back to Silver. “Now Captain,” she whispered. “How about you and I have a little duel. If I win, you release this ship and these men to my control. If you win, I go back into the brig like a good little prisoner. Deal?” Emma’s voice was deceptively sweet as she held the tip of the cutlass to his throat.

 

Silver could only nod, words seemingly escaping him. 

 

“Good,” Emma smiled as she turned away from him. Her eyes only met Killian’s for a moment before she faced Silver again and assumed her stance, but it was enough. She was scared. He knew she was scared, but she was doing this anyways. 

 

She was trying to protect him. 

 

Silver withdrew his weapon and Emma curtsied before him with a dark little smile on her face. Silver charged forward and Emma immediately parried. They went on this way, Silver playing offense and Emma deflecting his blows, for quite a while. As they fought, the wind and rain picked up, and Killian didn’t know if it was simply the storm or Emma. He suspected it was both.

 

Killian was impressed with how easily Emma kept up with the seasoned Captain. She’d clearly received some intense training at some point in her life, because she should’ve been bested a while ago. He assumed she was playing defense because she didn’t have the strength to go on the offense; she was much smaller and incredibly tired after the last few days. 

 

He was going to interject, help her, because he didn’t know how long she could keep this up, when the strangest thing happened. 

 

Morgan, who had previously been lying on the deck, stood up and barreled towards him, arms outstretched. Killian watched as Emma’s gaze shifted towards the man, and he momentary distraction gave Silver the opening he needed. He swiped her legs out from under her and pressed his sword up to her neck.

 

Killian didn’t have time to assist her, because Morgan’s beefy hands were on his shoulders, pushing him towards the railing. Killian couldn’t process what was happening until half of his body was hanging out over the open ocean. 

 

“Stop!” Emma yelled and Killian looked over to see she had gotten up and had her cutlass against Silver’s throat. “Stop,” Emma repeated as she pressed the blade into the captain’s throat. 

 

“Let the Captain go,” Morgan pressed.

 

Emma’s eyes flicked over to Killian and he shook his head to tell her he wasn’t worth it. Emma’s eyes hardened as she decided the opposite.

 

She released Silver, throwing him to the ground. She looked up at Morgan expectantly, clearly expecting him to follow through on his end of the bargain. Morgan gave her a twisted smile and Killian knew just a moment too late what he was about to do. 

 

Morgan had always been a piece of shit. 

 

Morgan let go of Killian’s shirt and sent him toppling into the water. He didn’t stand a chance against the stormy sea, and was sucked down instantly. Indentured servitude had never left much time for swimming lessons, and he kicked feebly against the raging current. He dipped lower and lower below the surface, eyes shuttering closed as the waves took him.

 

He only saw the faintest glimmer of blonde hair before he lost consciousness. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks really make an author's day, so I appreciate all of you who do that for me :) If you want to check me out on tumblr it's cupcake-Killian and my Vine is forever once! Now on to the story!

The earliest, and perhaps only, memory Killian Jones had of his mother was when she had taken her two sons down to the ocean. It was a chilly day, the final leaves were falling off the trees as winter settled in, but that didn’t stop Killian’s mother from splashing around like a child. She had always loved the sea, it had soothed her tired soul in a way Killian hadn’t understood until he grew older. They may have been dirt poor, but the ocean was always there, welcoming them home. 

 

He had been quite little that trip, and he was chasing after his brother as Liam ventured deeper and deeper into the growing surf. Liam had always been a strong swimmer, their mother had been around long enough to teach him. Killian wasn’t as fortunate. It had all happened very quickly, one moment he was laughing as the waves splashed him, the next the tide was sweeping his tiny legs out from beneath him. The current was particularly strong that day, and he had been absolutely certain he was going to be sucked out to sea. 

 

Strong hands had gripped him tightly and yanked him free of the water. He could remember wailing as the salt water burned his eyes and throat. His mother had pressed him up against her chest and patted his back until all the water was gone. 

 

“Just breathe, Killian,” she had whispered. 

 

Just breathe, Killian.

 

Just breathe.

 

Breathe. 

 

“Breathe, Killian!” A voice shouted. It was a voice he’d only become privy to a few days ago, but he’d know it anywhere at this point. Somewhere in the haze he felt hands pumping desperately against his chest. 

 

“He’s not responding,” Liam replied, sounding as broken as Killian had ever heard him. 

 

“Try again,” Emma shouted and he could feel her grip his forearm. He wanted to open his eyes. Wanted to tell her that he was okay. Wanted to have her smile at him and tell him he was an idiot. But his body wasn’t having it.

 

“Emma,” Liam trailed off. Liam had always been practical, a realist. He had big dreams, but he recognized his own limitations, or, more accurately, his brother’s limitations. 

 

“Again,” Emma repeated, voice losing volume but gaining authority. There it was again, that commanding presence. That aura that just _dared_ someone to challenge her. Killian didn’t have time to process much else, because suddenly lips were on his.

 

And as much as he may have wished, he knew they weren’t Emma’s.

 

They were his bloody brother’s. 

 

Suddenly, there was an intense heat spreading out from where Emma’s hand rested on him into his entire body. He shot up, water flowing from his stomach and lungs into his throat. He felt his brother push him onto his side and he coughed what felt like the entire ocean up onto the sand beneath them. If he thought his ordeal as a child had been bad, this was nothing compared to that. He felt a small hand rest on his backside and begin to rub circles between his shoulder blades.

 

Emma’s touch soothed him ever so slightly. 

 

“Did you do that?” Killian whispered between coughs. 

 

Emma looked at him with a furrowed brow, eyes as tumultuous as the ocean he’d just been pulled out of. “I don’t know,” she replied, her voice clearly conflicted. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Killian knew that wasn’t the truth, but she was going to stick to it.

 

“Glad to see you’re alive, brother,” Liam laughed as Killian finished hacking and sat up with a groan. 

 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Killian muttered as he made a show of wiping his mouth. He realized now they were on a small beach, Captain Silver’s boat nowhere in sight. He could see the dim lights of a little village twinkling a ways away. Killian turned his attention back to his brother. “Next time, just let me die.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Emma chastised and Killian turned to see her watching him with a deep frown. He wanted to make it go away. 

 

“Chin up, love. I’m just a bit disappointed it wasn’t you giving me mouth-to-mouth.” Killian heard Liam make some sort of noise between a choke and a laugh. He honestly had no idea where that comment had come from, but he was rewarded with a small smirk. 

 

Then she did the damnedest thing. 

 

She reached out and pushed his wet hair to the side, before her hand moved down his cheek and cupped the side of his face. “I’m glad you didn’t die,” she whispered. Her eyes held a confusing mix of anger, relief, and, _gods above,_ could it be lust? But the moment was over before he had a chance to properly absorb it, because Emma stood up and began to wring out her soaking dress. 

 

“Yeah, right, um” Killian muttered as he cleared his throat and turned towards his brother, “how am I alive exactly? I should’ve drowned.”

 

Liam smiled as he stood and extended a hand towards his brother. Killian gratefully took it and allowed his brother to haul him upwards. “Emma and I rescued you,” Liam answered, looking real proud of himself. 

 

“Really?” Emma interrupted, and Killian almost laughed at the sight of her. She had grabbed her thick, blonde hair in both hands and was attempting to squeeze the sea water out of it. “That’s the story you’re going with?”

 

“Hey! I did jump in after you,” Liam shot back, but he could tell his brother knew Emma was in the right.

 

“Yeah,” Emma began with a shit-eating grin as she made her way over to him, hair still in her hands. “And then I had to save both your sorry asses,” she laughed as she bumped her hip into his. Liam folded his arms over his chest like a petulant child and muttered something about it being “under control” and Killian just had to hear the story.

 

“So, what happened exactly?” Killian asked as he took in Emma’s smug expression and Liam’s defeated one.

 

“After you went over, Emma went all heroic and dove in after you. You should’ve seen her, mate. All of Silver’s men were trying to get their hands on her, but she kept blasting them back with her magic,” Liam’s eyes lit up before his expression turned sour. “I assumed, incorrectly, that this delicate woman would not know how to swim in such treacherous waters,” Liam began.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “he assumed incorrectly; I’m a very strong swimmer. I had just managed to get my arms around you and drag you to surface when I spot your brother flailing around and sinking like a rock. So then I had to save both Jones boys,” Emma bemoaned. Killian had been incredibly engaged in their story, that was until Emma seemingly decided she was over her dress and began to shimmy out of the outer layer.  She quickly deposited it on the sand and was left in nothing but the thin, white dress that went over her undergarments. He couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks and averted his gaze, only to find Liam doing the same. 

 

They had both had experience (the women in some ports would sleep with anyone, including two slave boys), but something about this one had both of them beyond flustered. 

 

“So, um, anyway,” Liam stammered. “Emma grabbed the both of us. I asked her what she wanted to do since we were miles off shore, and then all of a sudden we were washing up on this beach,” Liam shrugged, both men still not looking at Emma.

 

“Yeah, I think that,” Emma must’ve noticed they were both averting their gazes because she suddenly groaned, “seriously! I’ve still got like 14 layers on, and I just watched you two kiss,”

 

“I was saving his life,” Liam yelled at the same time as Killian shouted, “I was dying.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and continued, “let’s drop the formalities, shall we? Like I was saying… I think it was my magic. I just desperately wanted to be near shore, and suddenly we were,” she explained nonchalantly. It was quickly beginning to dawn on Killian just how powerful Emma was. He knew she had said that her powers were out of her control, but he wondered if that were truly the case. Judging by the look on Liam’s face, Killian knew his brother was thinking the same thing. 

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you were there,” Killian smiled, attempting to change the subject. He could tell by Liam’s hardening stance that he was assessing how much Emma was worth. Killian seriously doubted that his brother would ever make a move against Emma, especially after she saved both their lives (his brother was a man of honor). However, if Liam suspected that Emma could be used to pull Killian, and himself, out of slavery, well then all bets were off. 

 

Emma studied him quickly before she raised a hand and waved him off dismissively.“I got you into that trouble, it was my job to get you out,” Emma replied. 

 

Killian had no idea where this newfound boldness was coming from, but he could feel another comment on the tip of his tongue and decided to run with it. “Was that the only reason,” Killian asked, as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

Emma’s face quickly morphed into a glare. “Yes.” Killian would’ve let the subject drop, but she had begun to turn a pretty red and it seemed to fuel his fire.

 

“You know, Emma, there’s no shame in admitting you’ve grown fond of me,” Killian smirked. He found he very much enjoyed seeing her all worked up; there was a satisfaction in teasing her that he hadn’t expected.

 

“Growing  _fond_ of you is very different from feeling bad if you drowned. Don’t get the two confused,” Emma insisted. She was growing flustered under his gaze and he was having the time of his life. 

 

She was lying, of course she was lying. Killian wasn’t a huge “people person”, but he could always get a read on her. She was an open book.

 

Naturally his brother had to ruin all the fun. 

 

“Killian,” Liam called out, and he could hear the warning in his sibling’s voice. The warning that said that he was forgetting his ranking, that he was forgetting _her_ ranking, and just how far apart the two were. That he was overstepping some sort of line that had been drawn. That he needed to keep himself in check. His brother had always been a stickler for the rules; there was a stick so far up his ass it could double as his spine. He was always the gentleman between the two of them, and believed heavily in good form and all that.

 

Except maybe Killian was tired of being a gentlemen. Maybe he was tired of watching himself around Emma. Of constantly being reminded that he could _never_ have a woman like her. Maybe…  
  
And judging by the way she was leaning towards him right now, the way she was looking at him, maybe she was tired too.

 

Liam was right about one thing though, now was neither the time nor the place. He was standing on a beach, gods above only knew where, soaking wet and without any real plan. It wasn’t exactly a great time to tell Emma of his intentions. 

 

She, apparently, had a similar notion. “We should find shelter, we’re too exposed out here. Maybe we can figure out what kingdom we’re in,” she said before turning on her heel and stalking off towards the forest. 

 

Killian turned to follow her, before he heard his brother’s voice behind him. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on with you?” Liam hissed.

 

He could tell his brother, he told him everything, but he really had no desire to hear that he would fuck up anything he and Emma could possibly have. So, he simply muttered, “no.” 

 

**OOO**

 

The trio trudged through the woods in somewhat comfortable silence. Killian knew his brother was pissed, but Emma pacified him by allowing Liam to take the lead. His brother had always been unable to pass up an opportunity to be in charge, and Emma seemed to sense that. 

 

At least they got along. 

 

Killian walked slightly ahead of Emma, holding any overhanging leaves or branches out of her way. Every once and awhile, he would glance back at her to see her nervously gnawing on her lip. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but something about her expression told him that whatever it was, she would speak about it on her own time. He was about to mention something stupid, like the weather, to get her mind off of it when she spoke up.

 

“Killian?” She whispered lowly enough so that Liam, who was significantly farther ahead, couldn’t hear. 

 

“Yes, Swan?” He wanted to turn and look at her, but they were navigating an outcropping of rocks that required his full attention. In the back of his mind he suspected that’s why she had chosen now to speak up. 

 

“Why,” she paused briefly and Killian debated on looking at her and risking the possible broken back. She continued before he got the chance. “Why do you keep putting your life on the line for me? You nearly drowned for me, and when I first came onto the boat, you didn’t even know me and you stood up for me. Why do you keep doing that?” 

 

And it wasn’t until right then, in that very moment, that he had the answer to that question. He hadn’t understood it himself, not until she questioned his motivations. Not until he heard the insecurity, the doubt, laced behind so innocent of a question. She was alone. 

 

She was a lost girl who had been stolen from her home, but it was something more than that. It was the kind of loneliness that only came from years of being let down. It was the kind of loneliness that had been festering so long you could see it in the way the person carried themselves. She was _alone._

 

And so was he. 

 

He had his brother, of course. He’d always be grateful to Liam for all the sacrifices his brother constantly had to make for his benefit. Liam stuck by him through thick and thin. Yet, there were things his brother couldn’t relate to. Liam never messed up, he had always been perfect. Killian had so many demons, demons he had always had to face on his own. He’d never fit anywhere with anyone, but maybe Emma was his chance. 

 

So he couldn't answer her question, not in so many words. Yet, he could translate it into something they both could understand. He could tell her what he would want someone to tell him. So when he found a stable rock he stopped and turned around to face her. “You’re not alone, Emma,” he whispered. 

 

And she looked at him and he could tell it was exactly what she had needed to here. A small smile bloomed on her face and her eyes softened towards him considerably. She was breathtaking. “Thank you. Nobody has ever… nobody has ever cared for me like that,” she replied as she inched closer to him. 

 

“I’ll never leave you.” He knew as soon as the words were passed his lips it was true. She probably wouldn’t want him around after she returned to her old life, but he would be there until she turned him away. 

 

Emma stepped closer, so that their hands brushed lightly. If she had been flustered under his gaze before, there was none of that now. If anything, he was the one squirming under her gaze.“Good. Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Then, all of sudden, she seemed to catch herself. She pulled back carefully, and Killian tried not to resent the sudden lack of heat. She gave him a small, guarded smile.“I’m glad you didn’t die,” Emma said. 

 

He could’ve pushed her, but he understood her just a little bit better now. She was scared, she had her walls up, so he would wait.“Yeah me too, although I am still bitter it wasn’t you giving me mouth-to-mouth,” he laughed.

 

Emma chuckled and charged forward, leaping nimbly from rock to rock. “Please. You couldn’t handle it,”she called over her shoulder. Killian followed after her, amazed at how quickly she was moving. He definitely would’ve -

 

Sure enough, just as the thought was entering his mind, Emma tripped over a large rock. Killian threw all regards to personal safety out the window, as was habit when he was around Emma, and rushed forward to grab her. She probably would’ve caught herself, but Killian couldn’t find regret anywhere inside him as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. 

 

He was close. Too close. Her backside was pressed flush up against him. He spun her around so that she was facing him, always keeping his arms around her, but putting space between them.“Perhaps,” he breathed out as he raised an eyebrow.“You’re the one who couldn’t handle it,”

 

He hadn’t expected anything to come of it, just another passing comment amidst all his flirtatious banter today. Which is why he was caught off guard when she grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips up against his. They moved in a flurry of heat, heads turning and tongues fighting against one another. His hand twisted into her hair and she pulled him even further against herself, like she was trying to make him a part of her. 

 

It was the greatest damn kiss of his life.

 

And then it was over. 

 

She pushed him away like he’d electrocuted her. The surprise on her face, like she had no idea where that had come from, would have been comical if he could form a coherent thought. She looked up at him with wild eyes and he had no idea if she was going to punch him or kiss him again. A thousand questions burned in the look she gave him, but he only had the answer to one. 

 

“Emma, I-“ he began.

 

Something in the way he said her name, or the tone of his voice, startled her into action.“We should go,” “Before Liam starts to wonder where we’ve gone.” She didn’t wait for an answer, she simply turned on her heel and began leaping from rock to rock. 

 

Carefully this time. 

 

And if it hadn’t been clear what was happening before, he now knew with absolute certainty.

 

He didn’t love her, not yet anyways, because he didn’t know enough about her. But, he could see it happening, could practically feel it buzzing in his veins. If love was like falling, Killian Jones was in the middle of a free fall. 

 

He only hoped she could catch him when it hit. 


End file.
